Halo: Tyrannical
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: Follow the story of a boy named Luke. He was a Human Covenant soldier named Rey-mosh. But, he had to change his name when he met Captain Jonnathan Dover: Captain of the Spartan team of the Autumn Moon. Can Luke survive gruesome battles? Or, will the Covenant Empire win him back...


_**Halo: Tyrannical**_

"Sir, Sir! Follow me! Spartans are approaching!" I was a Covenant Soldier. A human slave, used in battle. I didn't know how to talk English, but, I knew how to speak the Covenant's language. My partner's name was Ra-deash: a Lekgolo officer. He knew how to speak English and Covenant when he ripped out a human's throat out. He found me when I was 3, called me Rey-mosh. He taught me how to speak his language, how to fight, how to shoot, how to kill. A few minutes back, our ship was attacked by Spartans, now, we're under attack. I'm in Sangheili Armor, surprised I fit. "Rey-mosh! Chi-toga! (You kill the Human soldiers! I'll get the Captain!)" "Ha rune! (Yes, Sir!)" I found an energy sword and killed three humans. Before I killed the next soldier, he begged for mercy. "P-Please! I have a little brother!" He begged. I let him go. He thanked me, saying that he will remember me and tell tales. He ran off. "Rey-mosh! Kongu-noro! (Kill, don't spare! The captain has reinforcements: Spartans!)" I was surprised. I had never fought a Spartan. The only time I've seen a Spartan was when I was abandoned in a box. He kept telling me to stay still, everything would be alright: Your dad's going to bring you home. He could've been a person taking me home... I don't have a single memory of my dad or anyone. Now, I have to stop thinking of other things. A Spartan was pointing a gun right in my direction: he fired. A barrage of bullets went through my armor and chest. I heard Ra-deash yell at me. He ran over to me, trying to cover the wound. Soldiers surrounded us, pointing there guns at us. "Hold your fire! That's not a Sangheili... I-It's, human!" The Captain said. Blood started to come out of my wound. Ra-deash was about to attack, but I calmed him down. "Ra-deash..." I managed to say. He gets up and surrenders while a combat medical team checks my injuries. They take of my mask. My short brown hair was dusty. And my blue eyes were becoming pale. They put me on a medical stretcher while they handcuffed Ra-deash. I wanted to hurt the soldiers so badly, but they tried to calm me down by putting an oxygen mask on me. "Rono (Where are you taking me?)" I said hesitantly. "Mia, get over here! Translate what he's sayin'" the Red colored Spartan said. "He said where're you taking him." The woman said. A helicopter lands, and they take me on it. Ra-deash was being taken somewhere on a separate helicopter. Before we even took off, my vision was blurry, and I was unconscious.

"_The Autumn Moon" ship. Year- 2552_

While I was asleep, I felt something warm on my chest. I open my eyes a little bit, and see that my chest was wrapped in bandages over a hot towel. I turn my head to see a metal table that had bullets and tweezers. I was in a room. My armor had been taken off of me, and I was lying in a bed. I try to move, but, a Spartan soldier puts me down rough. My wound sends a shock of excruciating pain throughout my body. He then shoves down a pill in my mouth. "Speak." He said. "W-Who... are you?" I was surprised. I had never spoken a single word of English. "My name is Captain Jonnathan Dover. We though you were Covenant, we were wrong. Were you undercover? What ship are you from?" "S-Ship... the Frozen Tornado." "Weird, that ship was brought down years ago. What's your name?" I couldn't tell him my real name. So, I came up with a fake name. "Luke. My name is Luke Denn." I hesitated to say. "Well, Luke. Welcome to the Autumn Moon. I'm sure that Spartan team would be happy to accept you. If, you're old enough." Jonnathan said while shaking my hand. "I'm 19 years old." "I'm 25. Welcome to Spartan Division: Lt. Denn." I can't believe it. Back at the hub of the Covenant ship, no one has treated me with so much Respect. I have a feeling that the Covenant will look for Ra-deash and I. But, I'll be ready. "Now, let's see how that wound is doing." Jonn takes off the bandages and the towel. My wound healing a little bit, it still hurts though. Jonn then puts on a new towel on my chest. I was hotter than the other one- And he then puts the bandages on. "Did that help?" "Y-Yeah. How come Spartans always wear those helmets?" Jonn takes off his helmet. His eyes looked like mine. But his hair was black. "This better?" "I guess..." "Hey, Johnny! I've been looking all over for ya'!" Another Spartan soldier walks through the door. He wasn't wearing his helmet ether. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Morgan Sevs." He said to me while walking over to Jonn. "Sevs, this is Luke, he'll be staying with us. Also, treat him with respect: He's the only survivor from the Frozen Tornado. And, you'll be guarding him for the next day." Jonn said while walking out. Sevs sits down in a chair while holding a machine gun. A nurse then enters the room. She told me that she'll sedate me, and I'll be asleep for a couple of days. I feel a needle prick my shoulder. She pulls the blanket up to my neck. And I start to fall asleep. "G'night, Lt. Denn." Sevs said. Everything goes black, now, I say to myself in my mind: Spartan- not Covenant- a Spartan Lieutenant...


End file.
